The present invention relates to a horizontal deflection circuit for a multiple scan display and, more particularly, to a horizontal deflection circuit for a continuous follow-up multiple scan display.
As is described in various literature, the conventional transistorized horizontal deflection circuit employs a horizontal output transistor and a damper diode for switching.
Recently, there has been an increasing demand for the multiple scan display capable of continuously dealing with a plurality of horizontal scanning frequencies to cope with various image signal sources and graphics computer signal sources. The horizontal deflection circuit of the multiple scan display also employs a horizontal output transistor and a damper diode for switching. The multiple scan display also employs a horizontal deflection circuit capable of controlling the supply voltage substantially proportionally to the horizontal scanning frequency.
The conventional horizontal deflection circuit for the proportional control of the supply voltage needs a variable voltage source having a large output capacity. Furthermore, such a horizontal deflection circuit is expensive and has a complicated construction to control the supply voltage in the wide range of about 25 V to about 100 V because the horizontal scanning frequency varies in the wide range of 16 kHz to 64 kHz.